


Say Cheeese!

by Meteora (Tamaha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of stalking, Bets, Cameras, F/M, M/M, Obsession, Passion, Pictures, i don't think it's too bad?, lots of taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Meteora
Summary: Colin Creevey is everywhere to take pictures. Percy is not amused. Oliver consoles him.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Say Cheeese!

"I swear that kid's everywhere!" Percy exclaimed from his spot in the Gryffindor common room where he had been sitting bent over a roll of parchment for History of Magic. "What? Who?" Oliver asked looking up from his homework for Transfiguration which Percy had already completed.

"Colin Creevey." Percy clarified with a heavy sigh as he watched the boy talk animatedly to a few fellow Gryffindors on the other side of the room. Oliver glanced in the direction of the young boy before hastily turning his gaze back to his homework. "What's the big deal?" He asked the boy sitting next to him, "I mean, he is a Gryffindor... And this is the Gryffindor common room."

"I know that!" Percy stated defensively. Then there was a sudden blinding flash of light as Colin took another picture. "It's just he takes pictures all the time. Everywhere."

"It saved his life last year." Oliver reminded him causing Percy to scoff. "Don't remind me of that horrific year," he mumbled, the near-death of his sister still fresh in his mind.

They watched quietly as he took another picture of a group of girls from fourth year.

"Last week on the first warm spring day, he took a picture of the cherry tree while I was studying underneath it," Percy said thoughtfully. "Well, that tree looks marvellous when it starts budding," Oliver mentioned casually. "That's why you are studying there."

"At the game Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, he took quite a lot of pictures of the fans cheering," Percy said, ignoring Oliver's previous statement. "It's not a real Quidditch game without the audience," Oliver noted quickly.

"And earlier this week he took a picture in the library of all places," Percy said disapprovingly, shaking his head. Oliver shifted slightly in his seat. "Did you tell him off for that?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to, but by the time I had recovered from the flash, Madam Pince had already thrown him out of the library. I think she also banned him for two weeks." Percy explained and Oliver winced.

"And he takes orders. People pay him to take pictures of them." Percy informed Oliver who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I know. He took our quidditch team pictures last year." Oliver said. "I'll let him take another one when we win this damn cup at the end of the year. One sickle per picture."

Percy looked at Oliver critically. 

"What?" Oliver asked.

"That's way too little. He barely covers his expenses for the materials with just a sickle per picture!"

"Oh." Oliver felt bad for that. "Well, it's not like I set the price. He did." Percy tsked at him and shook his head again.

"Hey, it's not my fault here." Oliver defended himself.

"I understand that he's taking pictures for muggle-borns to send home so their parents have an idea of what Hogwarts is like. But with others, he should increase the price."

Oliver laughed.

"What?" Percy asked at his roommate's sudden burst of laughter.

"He's probably just happy that so many people want his pictures. He's obsessive," Oliver said, raising his eyebrows at the redhead, "We both know what that means." 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Percy said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, and returned his attention to his history book and the roll of parchment that was already twice as long as Binns had requested.

Oliver chuckled. "I'm obsessed with Quidditch and sometimes train myself and my team to the breaking point. You're obsessed with studying, you aren't happy with just passing a test, you have to excel in it."

Percy considered that but stayed silent.

"Just like Charlie. Does he make a lot of money with his dragon studies? Is it a safe place to work? No. But he's extremely happy."

"Obsessive sounds so negative." Percy mumbled suddenly blushing a little at his next words, "Passionate would be more fitting if you asked me." 

"Sure." Oliver chuckled again with a sympathetic smile. Percy gave him a small smile in return.

Then there was another sudden flash of light but this time it was directed at them. Blinking rapidly, Oliver now understood why Percy had to recover from it in the library. The flash really burns the eyes when you aren't expecting it.

"Creevey!" Percy immediately scolded, taking his glasses off so he could rub his eyes, "That's enough for today!"

"Ah, yes," Colin said, inspecting his camera. "The roll's finished!" He said with way too much glee. "Now I can go develop the pictures!"

"That's not..." Percy started to say but that boy was already gone. "...what I meant." Percy mumbled the last part shaking his head. "Relax, I am sure the picture of us will look great," Oliver told him.

"Well, I don't really have money to spend." Percy admitted, looking away with a new blush and fumbling with his quill. 

"Not even a sickle?" Oliver wondered.

"Ah, no. You see, I, uhm..." Percy mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"You what?" Oliver didn't catch that.

Percy inhaled deeply. "I may have made a bet with Penny. Ten galleons on which team will win the cup this year!"

Oliver stared at Percy with his mouth open.

"I don't have ten galleons, so you better win this," Percy said, averting his eyes away from Oliver as he started to collect his stuff. "I have to go now. I'll tell Ginny to offer Colin to lend books for him in the library for as long as he is banned. Nobody should be cut off from education, no matter what they did." He mumbled and got up.

Oliver didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

Later on, when Percy was out on his Head Boy rounds, Oliver got up from his bed and rummaged in his trunk for a box. He took it back to bed with him and carefully closed the curtains again.

Once he was sure that nobody who came into the room could see what he was doing, he opened the box and took a stack of pictures out of it. He flipped through them. There were many different scenes on display but they all had one similarity: They were all pictures of Percy.

Percy, studying quietly in the library.

Percy, studying underneath a budding cherry tree.

Percy, cheering the loudest for the Gryffindor team at Quidditch. (That was probably Oliver's favourite.)

Percy, sitting next to Oliver at the dinner table during the Halloween party.

Percy, on his way to his next class with Oliver right next to him.

Percy, playing chess with Ron in the common room and the rest of the Weasleys watching and giving tips.

Percy, bundled up in winter robes having a snowball fight with his siblings.

Percy, who had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace with an open book in his lap.

Oliver sighed. This was going out of hand. This wasn't passion but pure obsession.

When he would get the newest one from Colin, in which the two of them would smile at each other, Oliver would tell him that it was enough. Then he would give Collin a galleon for all the trouble he had been through because of him and to keep him from telling this secret to anyone.

Maybe one more picture when they are graduating as a keepsake for the two of them but that would be it.

When Oliver heard the door open he immediately put the pictures back in the box and pushed it underneath his pillow. He listened to Percy shuffling around the room, getting ready for bed. He waited to hear the rustling of bed sheets but instead Percy called his name. "Oliver? Are you still up?"

"Yes?" Oliver answered without really thinking about it.

Percy pushed the curtains of Oliver's bed aside.

"S'something wrong?" Oliver asked into the darkness.

Percy muttered Lumos so they could see each other's faces. Percy was looking down at Oliver with a worried expression. For a split-second Oliver feared that Percy knew. That he somehow found out that Oliver hoarded pictures of him. That he ordered and paid for them.

"Penny broke up with me."

Oliver blinked at Percy and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What?"

Percy repeated himself as he lowered himself to sit on the edge of Oliver's bed. "We're no longer together."

"Why?" Oliver asked as he got up so he could sit cross-legged.

Percy shrugged and looked away.

"Perce, tell me."

Percy opened and closed his mouth a few times. "She said I..." He swallowed for a moment. "She thinks I am not _passionate_ enough about our relationship."

" _Excuse me_?" Oliver said unbelievingly.

" _Apparently_ ," Percy said dramatically with a roll of his eyes towards the ceiling, "I care more about my grades and studying than her and our relationship." He sighed and took off his glasses to rub his closed eyes. "I don't have the emotional capacity to unravel _that_. NEWTs are in a few weeks."

Percy looked at Oliver for a few seconds before he shrugged again. "And that statement might prove her right."

Oliver didn't know what to say so all he could come up with was: "Bummer."

Percy yawned shortly after and just when Oliver thought that this weird conversation was over and Percy would retire to his bed, the redhead started to lift Oliver's blanket. "What are you doing?" Oliver wondered out loud panicking slightly.

"Scoot over." Percy said and laid down. There was an awkward moment of shifting and scooting but finally the two of them laid there in Oliver's bed next to each other.

"We haven't done this in quite some time." Oliver said, staring at the ceiling a bit shell shocked due to his company.

Percy only hummed and Oliver was sure that he had already drifted to sleep while Oliver continued to lie awake. Percy was single now.

_Percy was single!_

No, Oliver, calm down. He's still straight. So what if he is sleeping in your bed? You've done it before. 

Eventually, he fell asleep and the morning came way too soon.

He dreamed of pictures as big as portraits and Percy was in them and he beckoned him closer until Oliver touched the surface only to be sucked into the picture and this Percy in the picture took his hand and they walked around until there was another picture like the one they were already in, again with a Percy who again, pulled Oliver on the other side of the picture leaving the previous Percy behind. So he was with Percy in the library, under the cherry tree, in the quidditch stands and so on and so on.

Oliver woke at last to an already awake Percy laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, looking at something.

Oliver's eyes went wide and he swore his heart stopped beating.

Percy was flipping through the pictures of him which he had poorly hidden under his pillows which Percy had slept on!

"I am not sure if this is creepy," Percy said when he noticed that Olive was awake, "or flattering."

"Uhm." Oliver stumbled over his words. How did words work again?

"But definitely embarrassing." Percy said when he put everything back into the box except one. He held up the one of the two of them at the Halloween party. "Could I keep this?"

Oliver was so shocked that he simply nodded. 

"Thanks!" Percy said and got up.

Oliver watched how Percy just started his day as usual.

The Quidditch captain sat on the edge of his bed and watched Percy get the right books for the day. "Are you... _okay_ with this?" He asked carefully.

Percy stopped to look at Oliver and consider his question. "I don't know. Perhaps undecided? You know how I am."

Oliver frowned and stared on the floor. "What do you mean by that?" Oliver's heart had eventually started beating again and was beating even faster than usual now.

Percy, now fully clothed in his school robes, stepped closer to Oliver again so that Oliver was now staring at Percy's shoes instead of the floor.

"I won't know for sure until I have inspected something from every angle. Until I have taken it apart only to see how it is put together." Oliver finally looked up to see Percy watching him closely with his head slightly leaned aside. "Probably another attribute Penny didn't like."

Oliver blinked. He was familiar with that. "That's what I do with Quidditch strategies."

Percy smiled. "You were right."

"With what?" Oliver asked confused.

"The whole same kind of obsession thing," Percy said when he moved his hand so that it cradled Oliver's chin.

Oliver laughed at that. The tension he felt since he had woken up had dissolved. "I think you mean the same kind of passion!"

Finally, Percy leaned down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Boijustletmebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/works) for editing. Check out their works as well!


End file.
